


Don't ever speak of this again

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Chaptered, Coats, Dark, First Kiss, Gloves, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Red Hoodies, Sassy Stiles, chapters, fashion - Freeform, new, night time walk, parker coat, pea coat, plaid, rude derek, sterek, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is too cocky in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever speak of this again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy...That's about it really ;)  
> 

Stiles was way too comfortable strolling around in the dark considering all the shit that's happened to him and his friends.  
It wasn't particularly cold, but he wore his fingerless golves nonetheless (He'd never admit that they somehow made him feel kind of sassy.) He continued along his invisible path in the dark, cockily accustomed to night time.  
"Stiles. You're wearing a parka."  
SHIT.  
Stiles let out an altogether less-than manly yelp.  
"Jesus Christ." Stiles muttered, heart rate slowly returning to normal.  
"Derek. Dude? Why are you sniffing me?"  
More sniffing.  
Derek tugged at a toggle on Stiles' fishtail parka  
"What!?" An exasperated Stiles managed.  
Derek looked at him as if he'd come out as the abominable snowman.  
"Quit interrogating me with those fucking adorable eyes." Stiles was glad Derek couldn't see him blush like a middle schooler in the dark.  
"You. Never..." Derek made a flailing jesture at Stiles' coat.  
What!? What?" Stiles waved his hands, going past bemused to wondering if he had dog shit on him.  
Derek just goggled, open mouthed. Stiles mentally slapped himself as he thought about how much he wanted to press his mouth to Derek's. Gee Stiles, you're not 13 years old.  
"You..." Stiles was getting seriously worried Derek was having a seizure,  
"I've just never seen you in anything but hoodies and plaid... no one has. I didn't even realise you own any other clothes."  
Stiles raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, completely thrown by the whole conversation. Instead he un-done his coat.  
"Still got it." Both of them looked down at the plaid poking out from the confinds of his black parka coat.  
Shit.  
Derek was in his personal space again, grabbing at his hoodie.  
"I want--um..." since when was Derek not at one with words?  
"You look hot." Derek froze as he said it, like Stiles had just insulted him. So, like the smooth, classly gentlemen he is, stiles gawped. Somehow seeming a lot smaller than the man, even though they were close in height. Derek shoved him back with guttural disguist.  
"Fuck you and your parka."

Stiles was left gawking in the dark, feeling a lot less cocky and quite the opposite of sassy. That was particularly abusive, even for the sourwolf.  
Stiles was confused more than anything.  
He stood stranded for a couple more minutes and then decided to avoid anymore awkward werewolf-run-ins by bypassing store and heading back home. But there Derek was again, man-handling his parker, pushing his rough mouth onto Stile's gawking one.


End file.
